<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lazy afternoon by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839347">A lazy afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>California, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I luna-park non le sono mai piaciuti, nemmeno quando era bambina.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lazy afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I luna-park non le sono mai piaciuti, nemmeno quando era bambina.</p><p>Peggy Carter li ha sempre trovati rumorosi, fastidiosi e dispersivi, persino da bambina si limitava a starsene in un angolo con il suo zucchero filato in silenzio finché non ci si dimenticava di lei, e allora era libera di osservare quello che la circondava in pace. Era incredibile cosa si vedesse davvero quando nessuno badava a te, Peggy era sicura di aver migliorato le proprie capacità di deduzione in quei lunghi pomeriggi nei luna-park di paese.</p><p>Anche ora che era una donna adulta, veterano di guerra e agente governativo, i luna-park continuavano a non piacerle ma gli ordini erano ordini e il suo contatto li stava aspettando proprio lì, nei pressi della ruota panoramica. I Jarvis erano lì come supporto, anche se si stavano divertendo fin troppo a suo parere e Daniel … beh, lui si stava guardando intorno come lei ma era sinceramente divertito da tutta quella baraonda.</p><p>Lo raggiunse prima che lui e passasse un orsetto di peluche che doveva aver vinto al tiro a segno, quello però era barare pensò lei prima di baciarlo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Non pensi che forse eri in vantaggio? &gt;&gt; lo prese in giro stingendosi il peluche al petto divertita.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Affatto miss Carter, non dimentichi la gamba, è stata una compensazione &gt;&gt; le rispose Daniel prima di stringerla a sé. I luna-park non le erano mai piaciuti, ma in quel momento, sotto il sole californiano, Peggy Carter poteva quasi intuirne il fascino che esercitavano su tutto il resto del mondo.</p><p>Rimasero abbracciati per qualche minuto prima che la ruota panoramica si fermasse e un uomo si avvicinasse loro, non era uno degli addetti alla manutenzione e poteva essere solo il loro contatto pensò Peggy prima di concentrarsi, le dispiaceva per quel pomeriggio ma ce ne sarebbero stati altri.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>